dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Dozerfleet Productions
The following is about Dozerfleet Productions as a unified entity. For other uses of "Dozerfleet," see Dozerfleet (disambiguation) Dozerfleet Productions is an independent, privately-owned entertainment think tank and warehouse founded on October 10th-12th of 1994, receiving its current name on May 10th of 2006. It has several outlets for entertainment purposes, including a DeviantArt outlet. Showcases of Dozerfleet content are on AmIRight as well. Dozerfleet Productions ultimately wants to be an alternative, Christian-conservative-friendly multimedia organization. While it does address content of a dark nature, it places some emphasis on worldview analysis for works before they are approved. DozerfleetWiki is the main wiki, serving the brand's primary database and history logging purposes. The Dozerfleet Blog, which became the brand's home page apart from the wiki on February 17th of 2015, offers sneak peaks and news announcements. Together, these and the text storage centers make up the division known as Dozerfleet Literature. The literature division overlaps with every other division, listed below. History The very beginnings of Dozerfleet Productions were in November of 1993, when the founder at a very young age began keeping collections of doodles made in-between lectures in 4th grade. Defenders of Stick-Man Village, Annihilators Aerodynamic, President 42 Horror, and The 2-Headed Turtle were very early sketches in this. The dream was inspired first in 1988, after the would-be founder studied several movies and TV shows from the 70s and 80s and decided it would be his dream to make media productions. The first collection that would be retained, with an actual brand, started on October 10th of 1994. The initial idea was through drawings and sketches, which later gave way to a combination of these with short stories and later scripts and novellas. Hardly any original material was to be found back then, but it was a start. In August of 1996, the first real name was given for the collection: Flamingo Entertainment. This would change to Cormorant Entertainment in August of 1997, and would again change to its current name of Dozerfleet in May of 2006. The name change from Cormorant to Dozerfleet was inspired by numerous things. Among them was the fact that the founder had outgrown the "Cormorant" name and design scheme. Another was the founder's fascination with the artwork for Batman Begins. The name of "Dozerfleet" was also inspired by the fact that the nickname given to the founder of Dozerfleet while rollerblading at the Edru's Skating Rink in Holt, MI in the winters of 1998 and 1999 was "The Bulldozer," due to the fact that anyone who collided with him usually was "plowed down" in the attempt. This nickname for him was first assigned by then-classmate Kenny McCollar. The two were attending Holt Lutheran High School (known back then as St. Matthew's Lutheran) at the time. In November of 2007, after several failed attempts at getting a dedicated HTML host, the Dozerfleet Forum was added as a place for public discussion about Dozerfleet content past, present, and future. In January of 2011, the Forum was replaced with a Blog, which became the official home of Dozerfleet on February 17th of 2015. The initial blog on Blogger was phased out on October 1st of 2011, and old posts were archived. The blog was later revived on Tumblr in September of 2012, when Tumblr proved to be a more useful service than Blogger. Logo evolution Divisions Most divisions have some overlap with others. However, Dozerfleet has the following hierarchy with its divisions: Ratings system Main article: Dozerfleet ratings system Dozerfleet has its own ratings system, first designed in 2005 for purposes of letting content readers know what to expect. This is particularly used for the webcomics of Dozerfleet Comics. While still used for the documentation of webcomics on this wiki, the DRS has not gained wide acceptance on the web. Comic Genesis' CGR system remains the preferred rating system in use for online comics. Places of interest Main article: Places of interest in Dozerfleet history There are a number of places of interest in the history of Dozerfleet's development as a brand, many of them centering around locations in or near the Grand Rapids and Lansing areas in Michigan. Some of the earliest places of interest were classrooms at Holy Trinity Lutheran on Burlingame. See also * Dozerfleet Complete Project Catalog * DozerfleetWiki Contents Overview * List of Dozerfleet projects by division External links * Official website of The Dozerfleet Blog Category:Dozerfleet divisions